bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Masaru Furinji
Masaru Furinji(小西 刈谷, ; "cutting valley small west") is a Shinigami a captain of the 11th division, he was known to many as Kenpachi Kariya '(剣八刈谷, ''eight swords cutting valley). '''Appearance Masaru is a well muscled, tall Shinigami with blond hair.He has sparkling blue eyes, which none of his. He wears a sleeveless training version of his haori with no undershirt, revealing his bare chest. He wears a black hakama-hito with frayed edges that give the appearance of being extremely worn. He also wears white tabi with straw waraji. It appears that in the past, he wore the exact same outfit, but his hakama-hito was black instead of purple. He did not possess the purple glove, and his necklace had only the pearl on it - there was no fang that covered it. Kariya also wears a special necklace that his wife gave her - the Seigyoku Hoseki '(青玉宝石, ''sapphire jewel), a rare and expensive necklace with a brown lace and a fang at the center with a sapphire jewel underneath Plot 100 Years Tomari vs Naraku '''Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As time and experience could tell, Masaru knows how to handle a sword with the same grace as the Captain-Commander himself. By using a series of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions, Masaru is capable of frightening even the likes of Yudai Tendou, a well versed swordsman in his own right. Masaru is capable of effortlessly fighting back an opponent's Shikai with his own blade still sealed, and with one hand as well. Masaru's preferred style of fighting is swordsmanship, as seen by his captaincy of the 11th Division, a division that focuses mainly on swordplay. His skills in combat have been repeatedly shown as very high. His skills also allows him to rarely ever rely on more than his sealed state, rather preferring to utilize a non-released zanpakutō rather then go into Shikai while fighting an opponent. Immense Spiritual Power: '''Even by a captain's standards, Masaru possesses massive spiritual power. The simple release of his spiritual power immediately affects the environment, and results in a large shockwave emanating from his being when his spiritual pressure, as well as cause the ground to shake upon it's release in large volumes. The force of Masaru's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, bring several Shinigami who were conflicting amongst themselves to the very floor. His mere presence causes nearby buildings to shake and collapse, as well as scorch nature around him. His reiatsu has shown the ability to nullify weaker attacks and weaken stronger-level attacks, a testament to his power. Without any visible effort, he was able to bring the 5th division captain on his knees, as well as keep away the entire Omnitsukidō force which was sent after him just with his spiritual pressure. Masaru's power is so immense that he could defeat all of the other captains upon his defection without releasing his zanpakutō and not receiving as much as a scratch himself. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from enormous distances, and has the tendency of making people perspire in fear and making it hard to breath for even the most skilled of lieutenants.He is capable of hiding his reiatsu, as shown in the fact that he was able to hide on the Karakura Town for many years without being caught. '''High Intellect: '''Masaru possesses a large amount of intelligence. He is well-versed in the Soul Society's History. He has shown himself to be very intelligent in combat, as well. He is capable of coming up with very complex, organized plans and strategies that many still use to defeat opponents. Masaru retains seriousness and will analyze his opponent's skills and abilities in order to devise a winning strategy; he has even gone as far as letting an opponent injure him so that he may analyze the strength of their swing and counteract it with his own. He has innate knowledge on sensitive topics, including that of the Ōin, the Hōgyoku, and the Ōken, and has knowledge of using said devices; he has used the Hogyoku on himself; for what is unknown. He also uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. '''Master Tactician & Strategist: '''He has repeatedly shown himself to be an intelligent, cunning tactitian and an equally intelligent strategist. Before rushing head on into a battle, he takes his time to fully analyze the opponent, even going as far as to letting the opponent injure him so he may analyze the amount of strength used in the swing so that he may counteract it with a swing of equal force. He attempts to fully understand the strengths, mannerisms, tactics, tendencies, and weaknesses of an opponent before engaging them head on. Possessing great intuition, he is able to become aware of danger and react in a fashionable time frame. Masaru has an undeniable a talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and able to perceive any situation at hand. '''Immense Strength: '''Masaru has shown himself to be very strong. He is quite capable of punching through boulders with his bare hands, use devastating punches & kicks which injure the opponent greatly, breaking bones & rupturing internal organs, and catching powerful punches & kicks. He is capable of grasping swords with his bare hands & breaking them in half. He is capable of breaking an opponent's zanpakutō with his bare hands and then breaking it in half. With a bare hand, he has been shown fending off a large blade and has even punched through entire walls when irritated. In training, he is quite capable of wrestling with a bear; one that was much bigger and much more heavier then him. With the flat side of his hand, he has been shown to stop sword swings moving at incredible swings, and has been able to stop the punch of an opponent with his own. He is able to throw a full-grown man through several buildings with apparent ease. He was able to block a captains Bankai with his free hand, and then crush it, as well as punch through the Southern Seireitei gate. With only his left hand, he was able to overwhelm several lieutenant level Shinigami by sheer force. He was also able to easily cut down about six captains with general ease, as well as shrug off the flames of Ryūjin Jakka, although they weren't at their full strength yet. Due to keeping his physical prowess at its peak, Masaru can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. '''Immense Durability: '''Masaru has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle, much like a berserker, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. He is capable of taking a barrage of physical injuries to his beings without showing signs of distress. He has shown the ability to endure heavy assault from enemies and still be able to bounce right back into a fight, as well as enduring high-level Kidō & even multiple slashes by an opponent's zanpakutō without as much as even flinching. He has been able to catch a rapidly moving zanpakutō, and has even shown himself to break through an opponent's defense, which was made out of fire, albeit damaging his hand in the process. '''Immense Endurance: '''Masaru is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion or distress. '''Flash Steps Expert: '''As the former captain of the Eleventh Division, Masaru shows impressive skill in the art of Flash Steps. He is capable of attacking an opponent at instantaneous speed with a simple step. In combat, he is capable of attacking the opponent before they register that Masaru is in the vicinity. It is speculated that he uses a form of '''Kimahiko, taught to him by an Vizard. He is capable of keeping up with High Marshals and Espada-level opponents, and has been shown to nearly out-speed the likes of Sakura Shirahama, the proclaimed "Goddess of Flash" as well as out speeding his own children. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'Masaru's skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of Urahara to fight seriously as shown from one of their sparing sessions. His skills are great enough to take down several Shinigami unarmed and enough to injure an Espada-level opponent. He mainly utilizes speed while using Hakuda, and uses both his impressive speed and his brutal strength to injure an opponent severely, to the point of cracking multiple bones with one palm strike and disrupting blood vessels with a single kick. By focusing his reiatsu into his hand, his skills can be very deadly. He was able to brutally defeat a lieutenant level Shinigami with only one strike. '''Kidō Expert:'As Masaru was the captain of the Eleventh Division, he found kidō worthless to learn and rather preferred his swordsmanship skills and his speed. However, after leaving the Soul Society after the death of his wife, he began to teach himself kidō. He has been shown using Kidō up to #72 without incantation, with explosive power and capability. His kidō spell was strong enough to injure a wave of Arrancar, albeit injuring himself slightly in the process. Masaru has also utilized spells for other purposes rather then fighting, as shown when he used Hyōga Seiran to cool his home on a hot summer day or even using Sai to lock multiple boxes in place. He was a former practitioner; however, large amounts of training and his apparent mastery of low-level kidō has moved him up to Kidō Expertise. '''Zanpakutō Hayabusa(はやぶさ, peregrine falcon) is the name of Masaru's zanpakutō. The sheath color is black, and the sword itself takes the appearance of a regular katana with a silver, almost diamond-like blade with a black habaki and a fur-coated crossguard. The hair on the crossguard is a rich purple color, with black aftertones. The handle itself is odd - it appears to be a handle with small, square holes located every half-inch up the handle. The zanpakutō is in constant-release Shikai, a pure testament to Masaru's own power, and is a melee-type zanpakutō, as expected. *'Shikai:'The Shikai form of Hayabusa was originally considered to look exactly like the sealed state of Hayabusa, with the same exact features. However, it is soon learned that Hayabusa is a constant release zanpakutō, and is always in Shikai state. This is not due to uncontrolled spiritual power; rather, Masaru has trained his zanpakutō to remain in Shikai form, a true testament of his skill. Masaru says that he has mastered his zanpakutō to the point where having his Shikai active for most of the time rarely affects him; he is in tune with his zanpakuto, and can use it anyway he wants it. The key to his constant release Shikai is more of energy conservation, although it can be altered for boosted energy output, which resulted in a zanpakutō like Hayabusa which can fight for extended periods of time without tiring, and can remain in Shikai indefinetly. It is capable of cutting through multiple boulders with apparent ease, and can slice into multiple steel buildings with careless effort, and Masaru states that the constant release does not interfere with the power of Hayabusa. *''Shikai Special Abilities: ''Hayabusa is a melee-type. Therefore, it does not have any element-controlling or illusion-creating abilities and is largely used for melee combat with another sword. Masaru's zanpakutō grants him two abilities, which mainly revolve around firing his reiatsu in different forms and flowing his reiatsu through the sword similar to a conducting current. He has shown mastery of two techniques his zanpakuto has taught him, and the only two that are available to him in Shikai. In regards of the name, the rate at which Hayabusa moves is impressive - it is capable of being swung at speeds up to 200 mph, and can cut through multiple objects faster then the eye can see. *'Keikiai'(剄気合, Beheading Roar): Masaru gathers spiritual energy at the tip of his zanpakutō and fires it as an arrow-shaped burst which has enough power to demolish a large portion of the mountain he trained on. It is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage, as the compressed spiritual energy . Masaru has utilized this technique in several different manners, such as freely detonating the energy in front of an opponent to cause large damage or pressurizing it past normal limits, to letting the energy loose in mid-flight as an omnidirectional burst of energy. The Keikiai can also be fired in the form of an arrowhead, which is not used frequently after the Kōryō was mastered. *'Rōkiai '(聾気合, Deafening Roar): By gathering spiritual energy within his sword, Masaru creates a glowing zanpakutō that can be used to a much higher advantage then a regular zanpakutō. For example, the reiatsu trapped and pressurized within the sword explosively augments his sword swings. The sword is less prone to breaking and shattering because the reiatsu keeps the sword together. The blade is immensely strong and durable, and is capable of blocking multiple zanpakutō without as much as a scratch on it. The concentrated reiatsu of the sword is constantly moving, allowing it to cut cleanly through objects and can even paralyze small animals and disrupt the nervous systems of regular-sized beings. Everytime the sword is swung, a white streak of reiatsu emanates from the glowing blade. When Masaru pleases, he can fire off the concentrated reiatsu in the form of an arrow, wave, crescent, shockwave, or even a beam similar to a Cero. *'Kōryō '(蛟竜, rain dragon, hidden genius): At the instant of the slash, the energy that is gathered in the energy blade of Rōkiai is released in the form of a frighteningly powerful white energy blast similar to the famed Getsuga Tenshō. Masaru can control the form, shape, size, intensity, and even the concentration of this technique. Kōryō was able to match Kento's Getsuga Tenshō to the smallest detail and was able to cancel it out, albeit this stopped his attack as well. At first, Masaru used this technique without knowing it's name, and was unable to control its shape. After training with the Kōryō, Masaru was able to gradually master it's form, and can now shoot the Kōryō while retaining his Rōkiai, in the form of surging arcs, in the form of a fang/crescent, or even as a large dome shape. The vibration of Rōkiai can be utilized in Kōryō as a concussive burst of sound, similar to a sonic boom, that can deal fatal blows to one's being. *'Energy Wave': Masaru's zanpakutō is shown to be able to unleash considerable energy waves, capable of creating huge fissures if struck in the ground. The energy waves were able to hold back the Getsuga Tenshō with ease, and are able to disappate lower-tier attacks, such as the bala. It is also capable of throwing people off balance. *'Bankai:'Kōtō Hayabusa '(高騰鷹, ''Soaring Peregrine Falcon): Kōtō Hayabusa releases with a tremendous shockwave of spiritual energy that spiritually aware beings feel as a gravity well that stops them from moving and is seemingly crushing their being and non-spiritual beings feel it as a strong earthquake, which levels the vicinity for miles on end. In Bankai, Kōtō Hayabusa takes the form of two giant Fūma Shuriken weapons, each with four blades that make it appear to be in the shape of a x or a cross, with a hole in the center. The shuriken are tethered together by a long chain. While in Bankai form, Kōtō Hayabusa can be swung by its chains in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a disc. Kōtō Hayabusa can also be used for entangling an opponent's sword, or other weapons; It can even immobilize opponents. The Fūma Shuriken can fold into a dagger to make it more versatile, and the blades can disconnect and can be fired as a suprise attack. Masaru is extremely proficient in wielding them; He uses them as projectiles and controls them at range by moving its chains, making his zanpakuto's paths unpredictable. Kōtō Hayabusa's versatilty is shown in Bankai, as it can transform with a bright white glow into two guandao or two nōdachi, which he can switch between. *Bankai Special Abilities: In Bankai, Kōtō Hayabusa remains a zanpakutō that is fit for melee fighting, and is largely used for melee combat with another sword. His physical power is augmented in Bankai, and he is capable of utilizing attacks that are augmented in power. *'''Augmented Shikai Abilities: In Bankai, Masaru's Shikai techniques can be utilized to a deadly advantage. Masaru's Rōkiai is now capable of creating explosive energy blasts, similar to his katana, Bakuryūga. Rōkiai can biodegrade living objects, and corrode through flesh and even steel with apparent ease. It can paralyze an opponent on contact and can disintegrate small materia easily. The energy created by Rōkiai pressurizes the sword to an extent where it is said to be able to cut through diamond easily, and can slice through many hollow without tiring. Masaru's Keikiai can take many forms, and the arrow is much more pressurized then the Shikai version; it creates a sonic boom when fired. It moves at incredible speeds, and causes an explosion upon contact with an object. It has been shown to wipe out a large vicinity. Additionally, the Keikiai's trajectory can be controlled, making the Keikiai an effectively deadly weapon in Bankai. The Kōryō does not change in color, retaining it's heavenly white appearance, but has explosively augmented power and intensity. The Bankai Kōryō was able to cut cleanly through several buildings and cut through many Hollow with ease, as well as being able to use it in the form of an omnidirectional burst of energy or in the form of a wave. *'Enhanced Strength': Masaru's bankai enhances his already impressive natural strength. He is able to cut cleanly through several mountains with a simple flick of his wrist, and effortlessly blocked the blunt of Yudai's Hariganshō Tensū, the likes of which should have killed him easily, and was even able to shrug off a burst of lightning directed in his location, even going as far as channeling it through his body and launching it back out at an incredible speed. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power: '''His reiatsu is intense and rough as well as thick and heavy that it can suffocate beings by being in the general vicinity of his released Bankai. Masaru's reiatsu is thickened in Bankai, to the point where a mere, sudden release caused many to choke and suffocate. His already immense spiritual power becomes so immense that is is able to instill the thought that his opponents are attacking nothing. *'Enhanced Durability:Masaru's durability is significantly increased during Bankai. When when a missile of reiatsu was fired at his being, Masaru meerly stodd up and shrugged the attack off. When he was struck by the Kurohitsugi, he simply smiled, and then broke the dark box away from his person. *'Enhanced Speed: '''Masaru's bankai enhances his speed greatly, being able to fool the likes of even Haruko Shihōin, the proclaimed "Queen of Shunpō". Opponents are barely able to register his movements, and those who are able to see him see him as a faint blur. With the blink of an eye, he can incapacitate multiple Arrancar opponents. *'Gako Kuraryū(臥虎藏龍, Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon): A rather strange ability of Masaru's Bankai, it allows him to harden his reiatsu into a more stable form, which takes the form of swords most of the time. He can create these swords directly on his body or anything else he stands in contact with, such as his zanpakutō or the ground. There is no given limit in the amount of these "swords", and their size vary from a needle to about twice the length of his guandao, which is already incredibly long and large. He can create these swords all over his body, making him resemble a porcupine, and fire them in every possible direction, giving him a clever defense. Additionally, he can also use Gako Kuraryū as an armor that can stimulate his nervous system and speeding up his neural synapses to react faster to danger and push physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing him to gain tremendous raw speed and monstrous power. *'Ryūko'(竜虎, good writer, clever writing): Not yet revealed Hisaobi(火遊び, Playing with Fire): This technique condenses the energy expelled by Kōtō Hayabusa into many small wires that are launched from the tip of the weapon at a consistent speed. The said wires are small wires that are created by the cutting motion of reiatsu, and are invisible to the naked eye. Once launched, the wires react to an opponent's spiritual signature and begin to entangle the opponent's being, similar to how a spider wraps its prey in a web after being caught in a spider web. It is used for binding and restricting an opponent. The surprise is that the opponent is unaware that they have been entangled until Masaru uses Hikō. Hikō '(火攻, ''Attacking with Fire): By sending a jolt of energy down from his weapon, which acts as a conductor, into the said wires, Masaru creates a chain reaction of volatile, combustable chemicals and materia that result in a large and devastating explosion, the likes of which were able to disrupt electrical systems and send electronics into overload. *'Bankai, Second Form: '''Masaru's bankai takes a drastic change. It retains the form of a Fuma shuriken, but at an exaggerated size. In his Bankai's second form, it becomes a black ring with four huge blades, with 3 rings inserted on the side opposite of the blade. The segments are held together with large chains, and can be seperated at will or even used as a flail, to which he has demonstrated tremendous aim and control of where and how it will strike. and can be used for mid-range combat. It is carried on the shoulder and can be thrown as a spinning shuriken. Masaru can charge energy within the large black ring and fire it in a large, wide beam akin to a Cero that is capable of destroying Las Noches and the surrounding area around it. Anything that is near the energy of this beam evaporates, and if an opponent is caught within the blast, their being and soul is completely destroyed. His Shikai and Bankai abilities are unusable in this state, but the Bankai Second Form condenses his power even further, allowing him hyper-speed combat and further enhanced capabilities. '﻿